


Alien Goop and Glitter

by JayTimFanBoy



Series: JayTim Week 2021 Works [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: 2nd of 2 fics for Day One, Aliens, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick is too acrobatty, Jason Todd is Red Hood, JayTimWeek2021, M/M, Outer Space, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim and Roy's brain combined and entices chaos, and the aliens took assault, you bet I put Roy and Tim's bromance here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTimFanBoy/pseuds/JayTimFanBoy
Summary: And of course, that time of the month comes where the world just decides to fuck Tim Drake sideways.One moment, they were all talking about their infiltration plan while drifting through space.Go inside, Bonk the aliens, Get Dick and Get out. An overall simple plan.Things sort of went downhill and now they're here.He’s stuck, like a duck, with no luck, with Jason of all people.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Koriand'r, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim Week 2021 Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: JayTim Week 2021





	Alien Goop and Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this was the second fic. Like I said, it was my intent to make just one fic, mixing both of the ideas or scrapping one and sticking with the prompt, I was aware that JayTimWeek worked that way but I felt bad leaving the pirate prompt behind so I also did it. Hope y'all enjoy it.

And of course, that time of the month comes where the world just decides to fuck Tim Drake sideways.

One moment, they were all talking about their infiltration plan while drifting through space.

Go inside, Bonk the aliens, Get Dick and Get out. An overall simple plan.

The League was in an off-world mission and of course, the Dick that Grayson was, apparently angered and scared the aliens by some extent due to his too much body movement, y’know, flipping around everywhere, which the aliens thought were a threat against them. The Justice League did try to rescue them but without Superman, it was impossible. The whole facility was tinted with hints of Kryptonite, so for the Supes, this place was a no go, even to Conner despite being only half Kryptonian.

Now, it was up to them. Tim was supposed to rescue him, it’s been two weeks and as much as he doesn’t want to go and take the acrobat, he has to. He’s sure Dick was probably in some kind of torture chamber or something and he’s been suffering in there for the amounts that he was gone.

Tim was _supposed_ to go solo. But when Roy and Kori knew the danger Dick might be facing, they decided that they should come too, Tim didn’t want to but they insisted, reasoning that Tim might get captured too and get tangled with alien tentacles… whatever Roy means about that, Tim doesn’t want to know.

It took Jason a few times but eventually he did agree, after Tim gave him his undeniable puppy eyes, which to his surprise, actually worked. Sure, he and Jason were working together momentarily but he’s far off the line to be too close to him.

His crush for the former Robin was also growing, almost day by day. He knows that he should hate him, he knows that he shouldn’t get close to Jason, but he just can’t help himself. After Roy talked to Tim about how Jason was crying every night, recalling everything that happened and how sorry he was for attacking him multiple times and acted like a shit-don’t-stink toward him, his anger for the older man kind of dissipated. They often hang out after patrol, presumably trying to one-up each other whenever they can, but overall, their team dynamic is good. Jason knows when to dodge or move to avoid Tim’s bo and he also knows when to shoot whoever or whatever they’re fighting.

So… yeah, that’s that. I mean why wouldn’t he get a crush for the older man? To Tim Jason was some kind of criminal that should get captured not by crime, but how hot he was. His stupidly handsome face, his arms, his abs, his eyes, and his thighs that looks so _delicious_ Tim could lick- well, _anyways._ He also can’t get Roy’s hints about Jason liking him back which Tim always thought of as a joke.

Now he’s stuck, like a duck, with no luck, with _Jason_ of all people.

 _What if I panic and then blow the fuck up? What if I suddenly blurt out that I like him?_ Tim internally panics, there’s a big chance that it might happen.

Right now, he’s already turning all shades of red. He was next to Jason. _Pressed_ up against him because they were sharing body heat. It was so cold in the cell and Jason was like a freaking furnace so he agreed of course.

“Got any plans working in your pretty head babybird?” Jason breaks the silence.

Tim turns redder by the nickname which he thought was impossible.

He observes around the room and he spots his utility belts on the table. Surely there’s something in there right? The aliens were dumb enough to leave them with their weapons anyway. “I’ll try and come up with something.” He stands up but Jason follows too.

“Uhh…”

Jason raises a brow, “Do you think I would really leave you? I’ve been sitting with you for what? Like an hour and a half now? And yet your skin still feels cold.” Jason was right though, so Tim just accepts defeat and heads toward the table, with Jason clutching his arms, pressed behind his back and keeping him warm.

Jason watches as Tim brings out some of the stuff he can find in his belt. There was a kunai, one of Roy’s miniature arrows (which Jason is secretly jealous of because Roy only gives those to people who he really cares about), a lot of Starbucks coupons because _Tim_ , a weird small chip and bobby pins?

Jason picks one up, “A bobby pin?” He asks.

“My hair gets tangled in my cowl so I carry some of these and replace the ones I use to kempt my hair in case it breaks, or when a wig I wear in an undercover mission moves too much.”

Jason starts to imagine, Tim wearing heels and a dress, with long hair.

 _Why am I so in love with this bird?_ He questions himself. He’s fallen for Timbo hard. He can’t get back up and climb out. He’s pathetic to think that Tim even reciprocates what he feels. Wonderful, cute, smart, amazing, pretty Timmy liking him? Jason just wants to hug him, drown him in blankets, make him wear his shirts, make him breakfast, watch him sleep, spoon him, and maybe fuck hi- _That’s too much Jason! Stop before you get a fucking boner._

“Okay, now I have a plan. Do you have any rubber bullets left?”

Jason shakes his head, “No, I took real bullets with me.”

Tim nods. “That’s a scratch, we can’t cause anymore scenes here unless we want them to kills us so… my bandoliers have hidden pockets in some of them.”

This is why Jason _likes_ Tim. Tim’s always ready for something, even for the inevitable. He knows that Tim has a lot of traps in his gears but he totally didn’t see the bandoliers hidden pocket thingy.

“Well, what’s the plan Timbo?”

Tim rolls his eyes, “I can see that red button near the cage. My kunai can reach that if I throw it but my accuracy is… decent.” Tim clanks his bandoliers even more, revealing more cartridges, he finds something, “Bingo!”

Tim ties the string to the end of the kunai. “Okay, do you happen to have any string with you?”

Jason almost shakes his head but remembers the rainbow yarn a kid gave him during one of his stakeouts, he always takes it for good luck. Guess it did come in handy huh?

Jason fishes out the yarn, and hands it to Tim.

Tim’s face lights up as he takes the string.

 _One of these days or minutes I’ll be shoving Tim to a wall and kissing him. Woah, okay Jason that’s disgusting._ He stops the perverted thoughts as he hears Tim thank him, “You’re the best Jay!”

Jason can feel his face heat up. _Damn it._

Tim finishes tying up the string together, he looks at Jason hesitantly requesting, “Uhm… Given that I already told you how bad my aim was, can you throw this over to that button over there? You’re an excellent marksman.” He twiddles with his fingers.

Jason laughs, “Damn, is it really that bad?”

Tim’s face flushes red, “Y-yeah. Even Roy was feeling bad for me when he tried to teach me archery. He wanted to keep going but I insisted on stopping because there’s no way I’ll learn that. S-stop laughing at my suffering Jason! It isn’t funny!” Tim crosses his hands. _Adorable._

“Whatever you say Timmy.” He teases once again and takes the kunai. “If you’re bad at aiming, aren’t these throwing daggers?” It really can’t be that bad though right? Tim’s always hitting people when he uses a batarang. Then again, those are two different things.

“Well… yeah. They’re a good alternative to batarangs in case I don’t have any on hand.” Tim flushes red again, “Damian actually gave me like a set of those and a couple of shuriken, or the ninja stars. He gave them to me last Christmas.” _Damn even the demon brat is making moves to get Tim’s forgiveness. I need to act now._

“Aww… That’s adorable. The demon actually cares?” He doesn’t wait for Tim’s answer as he throws the kunai, it misses just barely. Now he understands the purpose of the string. Jason reels it in and goes for another shot and boom.

“Got it son!” He yells. But is surprised the the first lock on the cage opens. There was only one left. “But there’s a second lock.” He points out.

“Well, that one’s for me. There’s a keyhole right there.” He takes a bobby pin from the assortment he put at the table. “Bobby pins aren’t just for hair. These also make a good lock pick.”

Jason rolls his eyes as Tim gets on his knees and starts to work on the locks. After a few more clankings, it opens. They walk out and take their stuff.

Across the hall is where Roy and Kori were kept. The two were having a conversation.

“Roy Harper!” They hear Kori yell. “Get your butt back here and hold the door of the cell. If it keeps moving, I won’t be able to laser it properly.”

“What so you can burn my hand again?!” Roy retorts.

Tim and Jason exchange looks and they slightly chuckle. “I know this is terrible but I kinda want to watch them argue even more.”

Jason laughs outright at that. “Yeah, I mean just look at them.”

“No means no Kori!” Roy tries to convince.

“Just put it this way. Would you rather have a burnt hand or freedom?”

“Of course, I’d choose my hand than freedom. We’re not even sure if you’ll be able to burn through that.”

“That’s why we are trying so c’mon and just obey!” Kori commands.

“Usually, I’d say yes to that but not now baby. I’m not losing my hand anytime soon.”

Kori looks like she’s about to explode, her eyes are glowing bright green. _This is getting out of hand._

“Okay guys, calm down, your saviors have arrived.” Tim greets and he see’s Roy’s face turn from a frown to a smile in a matter of millisecond.

“Thank god you guys got out. But how? These cages are hard to break out of.” Kori asks.

“Well, thank Tim for all that. He planned it out.”

“I wish I got stuck with Tim.”

Kori slightly frowns, “You wouldn’t make progress if you were. You would just keep making out with Timothy.”

Jason flinches because _Making out? Wha-_

Roy grins, “Why Kori? Are you jealous?” He teases.

Albeit being busy picking the second lock with his bobby pins, Tim can practically hear Kori rolling her eyes.

“Save the makeouts for later Roy. And as for the lock picking, I can’t take all the credit. Jason was the one who hit the button and I just picked the lock. So I’d say it’s 50/50.”

The gate finally opens and Roy stretches out. “Boy does it feel great to be outta there. Now, back to business.” Before Tim can avoid, Roy grabs him by the waist and lays his lips on him. It was a quick peck (because Tim managed to put his fingers in front of Roy’s mouth before it got _hotter_ ), but it’s enough to make Tim blush, and most _definitely_ enough to make Jason’s mouth hang open and get jealous.

Tim playfully smacks him while covering his own mouth, “Naughty naughty. Like I said, save the makeouts for later Harper.” Tim brings out his collapsible-bo as they approach the chamber where Dick was being kept, with Roy walking beside him and Kori and Jason probably talking about something while falling behind. Tim can’t hear them anyway so he focuses on what they really came for in the first place.

**Meanwhile in the back:**

“Is it always like this?” Jason asks.

Kori nods and chuckles, “Yes. Well, kind of. He always does that as some sort of celebration after a successful mission with Timothy.”

Jason raises a brow, “Aren’t you and Roy dating or something?”

Kori shrugs, “I don’t mind it if that’s what you’re talking about. I know he merely does that to mess with me, he’s just joking and he even told me that.” She explains. “Of course, I get jealous sometimes but it doesn’t go that far. I do the same if you’re wondering.”

Jason makes an indignant sound, “You also make out with Ti-“

Kori clasps a hand over his mouth, “NO! When Timothy’s around us I always take up most of his time, and when Roy passes by us when we watch a movie, we’re always teaming up to make him jealous. I give him a peck on the cheek if that’s what you wanted to know.” Kori chuckles as she recalls the time Roy was mad at her and Tim. “Plus, whenever Timothy is around, Roy tries to make the most of it to the point that we rarely hung out. I’m actually quite fond of their B-Bromance I think is the word? And they often make one of those crazy devices. But when he sees that I’m upset, we go to malls and go- what was that word again? Shopping? Yes, Shopping.”

“Oh. Yeah, I can see that.” Jason admits, he’s a little jealous of course. Of how easy Roy can make a move like kissing toward Tim when he himself can barely touch him without permission.

Jason sees Kori’s smirk and _uh-oh_. “Are you asking me this because you share the jealousy as me?” She asks knowingly.

Jason hates admitting but he can’t lie to Kori. “Yeah? I mean- I guess?” Jason sigs, “Fine, yes. I’m jealous. Can you blame me though?”

Kori pats him on the back, “You know Jason, I can see you staring and pining at the young man from far away.”

“What?! Have I really been _that_ obvious?” Jason can’t believe it, he’s sure he concealed whatever he was feeling through eyes of many.

“Yes, I mean, I can see how blown your pupils are whenever we are talking about him. To us, this means you like talking about the subject or whomever is being spoken of.”

“Okay, I- I- just… what if I mess it all up again?” Jason nervously asks, careful of his voice as Tim and Roy are right in front of them.

“Well, I don’t think it will help you improve with him if you just wait. You’ll never know until you give it a go. That’s the point of having a relationship, if you can’t stand each other or it simply doesn’t work out then talk and break up like civilized people.” Kori did have a point. “This was why me and Richard broke up. We realized that we weren’t gonna work out, that the relationship was nowhere near to a far progression. We admitted to our own errors and mistakes and we broke up like adults and look at me now, I’m happier knowing that Roy won’t leave me for anyone anytime soon and as far as I know, don’t get jealous with Roy, he’s just messing with us.” Kori reassures.

Jason smiles at that, “I’m very happy for you two, just so you know.” Jason pulls her for a hug, “Thanks for the advice. You’re the best.” Kori was never a wrong person to come up to whenever he needed advice.

Their hug session was interrupted by Roy’s voice. “Oh my goodness. Would you look at all these aliens about to get blown up.” He smirks and gives Tim a look.

“Is it time to use it yet?” Tim asks, sheer excitement audible from the tone of his voice.

“No better time to test it than now right?” Roy brings out something that looked like a small compact box, with a slot on top.

Tim opens one of the pockets in his bandoliers and hands Roy the chip he saw when they were trying to get out of their own cage.

“Just push that in the middle and boom!” His mouth hangs open as the small box shakes and rattles and then spawns some kind of _behemoth_ for a gun.

“The Unicorn Blaster 5000.” Tim proudly says. “Pretty cool if I do say so myself.” He adds.

Jason’s mouth doesn’t close as he still feels horror. _It would be a bad idea to put these two on a team together. Tim being the critical thinker and tech genius with Roy being an insane builder and a lover of explosions._

“Who thought of the name?” Kori asks.

“Oh. That was Tim. He also thought of how the cannon works and how fast it’s projectile’s velocity would move.”

Jason’s mouth now closes and he gives them a quizzical look.

Roy smiles, “I think it’d be better if we show them.”

Tim nods and aims for the cluster of aliens chilling near Dick’s cell.

“HEADS UP MOTHERFUCKERS!” Tim yells, while Roy cranks up the massive trigger of the gun.

Jason smiles. _I’ve never heard Tim swear that way._ He laughs a little, thinking cheesy as he was about to say his babybird was no longer a baby.

It shot out explosives that were rainbow colored. When it came in contact with some of the aliens, it created a massive explosion of rainbow colored glitter. Some alien goop splooshes at them as all of them were expunged to death with the abominating Tim and Roy created.

“Aliens are… disgusting.” Tim remarks.

Kori mock gasps, “Are you talking about me Timothy?” She sounds offended.

“Oh no, you’re an exception. You know I wouldn’t say that to you.” Tim reels.

“What about your boyfriend?” Jason blurts out and Tim freezes a bit.

“Oh, you mean Conner?” _Oh so he and Tim was really dating._ “First off, that guys has been my best friend for quite some time so I know that he’s filthy. Second of all, how many times have I got to tell someone that I’m not dating him. I think of him as a brother, and third, he’s fuckin’ straight if that tells you something.” Tim sounds annoyed as he sets down the gun, jumps and parkours toward Dick’s cell, leaving Jason, Roy, and Kori appalled.

“This was why I hate talking.” Jason regrets saying those now.

“It’s not your fault, you were just curious. Trust me, Timbo isn’t mad, he also does this with me.” Roy tries to assure him.

A few moments later, Tim comes back with Dick who was clutching him so tight, in those bone crushing hugs.

“Thank you everyone!” and somehow, all of them get tangled into the hug. They prepare to leave, Dick, Roy, and Kori leading the way, making Tim and Jason fall behind. They don’t mind as the three definitely needed the time to catch up.

Awkward silence begins to envelop but Jason stops it.

Jason sighs, “Uhh… hey, I’m uh- sorry back there. Y’know, if the question was way too sensitive.”

Tim laughs and Jason doesn’t understand, “I wasn’t mad at you. I was kinda just messing with you there. And to let you know about my single status.”

 _What?_ “Tim-“ before he can make a move or _even_ move, Tim stands in front of him and gets in his tippy-toes, their lips meet to a kiss and when Jason was recovering and is seeking more, Tim backs away with a triumphant smile. He laces his hands with Jason and puts his arm around Jason’s neck, pulling him down and touching their foreheads together.

“I got tired of waiting for you to make a move Jason. I’m getting impatient.” Jason looks into Tim’s eyes and gets lost in the sea of blue, Tim was _sincere_.

“Roy has been throwing hints at me about you, liking me.” _The asshole._ Jason thinks.

“I’m not even sure if you have forgiven me yet.”

Tim frowns, “I told you Jason. It took me time to understand but yes, I _forgave_ you. You weren’t at the right state of mind, you were under the influence of the pit and I understood. Do you still feel like killing me?”

Jason shakes his head vigorously, “No.” He adds to the answer.

Tim gives off relieved noise. “Then I don’t see anything wrong with this. Plus, I know you want this as much as I do.” He teases. “How about, we try this for a few months, and if it doesn’t work out, then let’s talk about our errors and if it’s unfixable then let’s break up.”

Jason smiles, “I’m down to do that.”

“Okay then, go on dates once a week, if busy then let’s make it twice a month. Deal?”

“I wouldn’t mind just hanging out with you. But if that’s what you want then sure.”

“We have an agreement. Now shut up and give me a real kiss.”

Jason chuckles and ducks down, kissing Timmy’s brains out.

Kori, Roy, and Dick went to a corner when they heard the people stop walking and they watched as the two lovebirds made out.

Dick grins, looking at his two brothers being happy, “I ship it.” He remarks.

They all go for the ship and flies it to their home planet. Dick, Jason, and Tim head back to Gotham, they part ways with Roy and Kori, mentioning their goodbyes.

* * *

Tim smiles looking at their group photo during their almost failed space stakeout when they rescued Dick.

He smiles as he looks at the silver band that is tied to his ring finger, smiling even more knowing that Jason was also sporting the same.

A pair of arms snakes around his back and peppers his neck with kisses.

“What ‘cha doing there babe?”

Tim faces him and gives him a proper kiss, “Just looking at some photos I was thinking to frame and add to the manor.”

Jason takes a look at the photo in his hand, “It’s amazing how far we’ve gotten huh babybird?”

“Indeed, and all it needed was alien goop and a lot of glitter.”

Jason laughs and lifts Tim up, carrying him bridal style, making Tim yelp and let go of the photobook that was now forgotten on top of the sofa. This will be a _long_ night.

**Author's Note:**

> I also pushed to post this second one because I wasn't able to fill all of the prompts for JayTimWeek. I only managed 3-4 which I'm still working on. My mind ain't that creative, sorry. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!!! 😍❤😍


End file.
